gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Arena Workshop
The Arena Workshop is a purchasable property featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update. Description The Arena Workshop is a specialized workshop that is intended for custom, Arena-ready vehicles. It is available to purchase on the Arena War website and is located in La Puerta, Los Santos, inside the Maze Bank Arena. Even if there is only one location, the player can use one of the three garage doors located outside. Once the Arena Workshop is purchased, an introduction cutscene is played upon first entry. As soon as the protagonist enters the facility, Bryony comes to greet the player to the workshop, but is soon interrupted by a phone call from her boyfriend, in which she seems to reject a planned activity because she has to work that night. After the call, Bryony guides the protagonist towards the workshop while telling them to sign a few releases. After that, Bryony introduces Arena War to the player, claiming it is "a show business for the selfie generation and marketed by the baby boomer generation with the testosterone patch and a web browser that he uses to search youth hobbies". From the stairs of the office, Alan Jerome appears and asks Bryony what she thinks about the national anthem as he thinks Arena War is just like a sports event, to which Bryony replies that the tagline is "this isn't sport. This is life and death" and thinks a national anthem is a bad idea. Alan thinks that it will be a sport some day, like football and soccer, but agrees that the anthem is a bad idea. However, he thinks that what they need is sex because cars and sex is something "his generation did not get wrong". After that, he welcomes the player to "Alan Jerome Productions" and introduces himself. He then asks if the protagonist is going to drive, to which Bryony replies that they will because they signed a release. Alan seems excited and says that that means something is happening, but also that he has to leave as he has to go work out. Bryony gets a little upset with the situation and thinks she is a sell-out because she went to film school. Eventually, Alan speaks to Bryony through the headphones, asking for a green tea to be brought up to the booth and instructs the talent to get out there for the show. Bryony tells the protagonist to change clothes and get into the car, which he then drives out of the Workskop while Bryony gets Alan his tea. The player is then connected to a random Arena War match. ;Post-match After participating in the Arena War for the first time, Bryony congratulates the protagonist and claims they are gonna be a huge internet star. Alan appears from the doors to express his happiness, stating the event is going to be viral "like bubonic plague". He congratulates both Bryony and the protagonist and then leaves to get a massage to calm down. As Bryony promised before, she now proceeds to introduce the workshop and its functionalities. She introduces Sacha Yetarian, the workshop mechanic that was fixing a Karin Rusty Rebel, stating he is Armenian, likes Techno, and that she has been working with him for fourtheen months. She then introduces the garage area, where the player can store cars and bring them to Sacha for modifications. Later, Bryony leeds the protagonist into the office to show them the Arena War Career path, but she soon realizes it is from somebody named Peter, who had "an unfortunate end" and that that's how the player got his position. Suddenly, Alan speaks through the headphones asking for a tea, which makes Bryony leave the player. From then, the player is free. Functionality The Arena Workshop is composed of the large workshop area where Sacha is seen and where the cars are modified with Arena-type customizations, as well as other vehicles for regular modifications typical of other mod shops. In the case of owning the non-Arena version of a vehicle, you can convert them there (All performance upgrades from that car transfer through versions). The workshop is connected to the 10-car garage, where players can store their Arena War vehicles, but it can also be used to store other personal vehicles. The other garages the player has purchased can be accessed via an elevator. Besides the main workshop, there are small sections where both the Benny's mechanic and the Weapons Expert can be seen. On the Weapons Expert's area, a Weapon Workshop is provided for the corresponding weapon modifications. Going up the stairs, there are the offices, where the player can access the Arena War website and check their progress in the Arena War Career. To the left of the office building is the Spectator Box exit, where players can watch Arena War matches as a spectator. RC Bandito Workshop Located in a corner of the main workshop and featured after the RC Bandito Week, this workshop is purposed for the RC Bandito, where it is partially filled with several RC car parts and a functioning one over a tool cabinet. Storable Vehicles The Workshop is mainly intended for the Arena vehicles as well as any stock vehicle that can be converted into Arena variants. However, any personal vehicle can be stored here. Customization Gallery Workshop ArenaWorkshop-GTAO-Entrances.png|The entrances to the Workshop. The door to the right will only take them to the workshop, while the garage doors can also take them to the extra garage floors, if purchased. ArenaWorkshop-GTAO-ArenaView.png|The view of the arena from inside the Workshop. ArenaWorkshop-GTAO-OfficeExterior.png|The office building. ArenaWorkshop-GTAO-OfficeInterior.png|Inside the office, with the "Modern" office style. ArenaWorkshop-GTAO-CareerWall.png|The Career Wall, where players can come to see their current sponsorship tier and their awards, and to start an Arena War match as a contender. ArenaWorkshop-GTAO-PersonalQuartersOverview.png|Personal Quarters. ArenaWorkshop-GTAO-MechanicStation.png|Optional mechanic building. ArenaWorkshop-GTAO-WeaponWorkshop.png|Optional weapon workshop. ArenaWorkshop-GTAO-Benny'sOMWMechanicArea.png|Optional Benny's O.M.W Mechanic office. ArenaWorkshop-GTAO-RCBanditoWorkshop.png|RC Bandito Workshop. ArenaWorkshop-GTAO-WorkshopLevelGarage.png|Workshop-level garage. ArenaWorkshop-GTAO-GarageFloorB1.png|Optional Garage Floor B1. ArenaWorkshop-GTAO-GarageFloorB2.png|Optional Garage Floor B2. Spectator Box ArenaWorkshop-GTAO-SpectatorBoxAccess.png|The spectator box access, where players can go to watch matches as a spectator. ArenaWorkshop-GTAO-SpectatorBox.png|Spectator Box. ArenaWorkshop-GTAO-SpectatorBoxBar.png|The bar inside the Spectator Box. ArenaWorkshop-GTAO-SpectatorBoxView.png|The view of the arena from the Spectator Box. A Bomb Ball II match is taking place. Video